1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of supplying liquid to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer, the ink is ejected from a print head and is stored in an ink cartridge which is supplied from the ink cartridge through an ink channel.
Typically, the ink is moved through the ink channel by pressurizing the ink cartridge with a pressurizing pump or the like. In such printers, the pressure of the ink cartridge, the ink channel, and the print head is made to be higher than the atmospheric pressure by pressurizing the areas. Accordingly, when the ink cartridge is detached from a cartridge holder, the ink in the ink channel is extruded from a connection port to the ink cartridge. Unfortunately, however, when the ink is extruded from the connection port, the cartridge holder or printing medium may be contaminated with the ink.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2001-212971 discloses a method for depressurizing an ink cartridge by placing an atmosphere opening valve between the ink cartridge and a pressurizing pump and opening the atmosphere opening valve before detaching the ink cartridge.
In this configuration, it is necessary to open the atmosphere opening valve before detaching the ink cartridge, thereby making it troublesome to detach the ink cartridge. In addition, it is necessary to provide a portion receiving the extruded ink, thereby causing an increase in cost.